


Poems for Another Day

by KitKatScribbles



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatScribbles/pseuds/KitKatScribbles
Summary: Genius lyricist, Pearl Houzuki, writes some poems that she'll never show her music partner.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how poetry works, but I like rhymes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl privately puts her pensive poems in a package that continues to protect sweets.

Pearl Houzuki  
Has a secret or two  
A lock and key  
For sentiments overdue

In a drawer of a desk  
Is a small tin box  
Containing scribbled messes  
Now kept behind locks

The container was a gift  
From Marina on Valentine's  
But its purpose has made a shift  
To hold her musings and lines

Once filled with chocolates  
Now filled with secrets  
Words that she'll never say  
Are hidden away

Maybe one day   
She will let her know  
Until that day  
Her feelings won't show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going to look back at this all and cringe.


	2. You Know That I Love You, Right?

The chill and the breeze and the leaves they blow,   
The curves of her lips keep me warm. Does she know?  
When I’m lost and unsure of where to go,  
One look in her eyes gives me strength. Does she know? 

Her perfect features and mind — how they glow.  
I can’t help but stare; they mesmerize me so.  
I pretend to be big; I am my foe.  
My weaknesses? You’re the only one I’d show.

I thought I’d live my entire life solo,  
But now I can’t leave out without you in tow.   
I live life fast; you tell me to go slow.  
I’m a gunshot; I’d be patient for you though.

I’ve heard them say that you reap what you sow.  
With all my sins, I thought I’d be at death row.   
I didn’t care about where I would go;  
I’d given up on hoping for tomorrow.

But then I met you and I felt something—no,  
I knew you'd break me out of the status quo.  
Something just clicked; you had me at hello.  
Your innocent sweetness had made my hearts grow.

When we’re together time ceases to flow.  
You lean to softly whisper sweet words so low.  
I think I’ve been struck by Cupid’s arrow.  
I love you, Marina. I hope that you know. 


	3. Real Eyes Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how she looks.

There are plenty of things in this world that I prize.  
My fame and my fortune— through the charts they rise.  
But above all else what I truly idolize—  
The chances I get to gaze into her eyes.

With all the things she’s come to realize,  
Even the fake things she can recognize—  
All my shame and my guilt and my poor lies,  
My dirt and my secrets— she never pries.

I was scared to show my vulnerability  
For fear of her looking at me differently.  
But I showed her my truth, and right then I could see,  
In her eyes, she had always seen me for me.

And I love the way she looks at me—  
As though I could do anything.  
I don’t really see the same as she,  
But she makes me feel amazing.

I love the way she looks at new things  
With eyes full of amazement and wonder.  
Deep teal seas with curious pink rings—  
Just one look in those eyes make me feel sure.

I love the way she looks at a novel  
Seeking knowledge in every page turned.  
After her quiet and lengthy travel,  
She shares with me the lessons she had learned.

I love the way she looks at video games  
For us to be silly and laugh away.  
Even with frustration, she never exclaims.  
I treasure the times when we get to play.

I love the way she looks at all machines  
With excitement and joy and curiosity.  
I’ve no idea what her ravings means,  
But she’s lovely when she's on a talking spree.

I love the way she looks at music—  
Like it was and is her everything.  
Her passion for it isn't a trick;  
To both of us, music was life-changing.

I love the way she looks at each day  
Making sure to make each moment last.  
And I know it sounds pretty cliché,  
But she makes every day a blast.

I love the way she looks each day  
Though drowsy from staying up late—  
From talking all our nights away.  
She’s still beautiful in that state.

I love the way she looks making music—  
Closing her eyes and listening to me sing.  
I don’t think my voice is all that slick,  
But I love watching her slowly dance and swing.

I love the way she looks building machines—  
Hair tied, tools in hand, on her cheek a smudge of grease.  
The way she easily navigates screens;  
Her number of talents don’t ever seem to cease.

I love the way she looks when she plays games  
With concentration and an intense gaze.  
Those steady hands never missing their aims;  
Her high tier skills never cease to amaze.

I love the way she looks when she reads a novel.  
The way her brows furrow to the way her cheeks smile,  
Marina really is something else to marvel.  
I just can't help but to stare at her for a while.

I love the way she looks trying new things.  
She is so strong-willed and capable,  
Yet onto my hoodie she tightly clings.  
Sometimes, she's too adorable.

I love the way she looks when we work.  
I love the way she looks when we rock.  
I love the way she looks with that smirk.  
I love the way she looks when we talk.

And I just love the way she looks like she’s in love  
With life and all the little things it’s composed of.  
She's my number one, I'll always set her above.  
I'll admit, with my best friend, looks like I’m in love.


End file.
